Listen To Your Heart
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Harry and Draco are entering their 7th year at Hogwarts. Things are going to change and new alliances will be made. Doesn't completely follow the original story. Warnings: SLASH EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

AN: I found this in a file the other day. I wrote the first part over a year ago and have decided to post it now.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy looked up at the night sky and sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this. This secret was slowly but surely eating him alive from the inside out. Shivering slightly from the cold night air, he closed his eyes and considered his very limited options. The slight rustling of robes alerted him to the presence of someone behind him.

"Father," he greeted while trying to get his emotion under control once more.

"Draco?" he heard the question in Lucius' voice even though he only uttered one word.

Draco didn't reply, not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know how to even start.

_Why does everything have to become so complicated? How in the name of Merlin do I get myself into these things?_

"Draco," Lucius started again but this time softer, almost gently. "Draco, you need to make a choice. Whatever you choose, know that you are my son and that we are all proud of you."

Draco snorted softly. Imagine if the wizarding world could see the man they all greatly feared showing emotion never mind that that emotion was concern. His reputation would be in ruins because that was all it was. A reputation. All smoke and mirrors.

Looking once again at the stars, he made his choice. It was the most difficult one but could also ultimately be the best one.

"Everything is going to change," Draco stated in a voice barely above a whisper. Lucius only heard the words as the soft wind carried them towards him and then away. Once again the two stood in silence each with their own troubling thoughts for company.

* * *

Draco woke with a start. He had slept badly once more, not that this was a new thing. His thoughts drifted back to last night and he was unusually glad that he had made a choice. The more he thought about it, he realized that he had made the right one.

_Now all I have to do is speak with my parents_

Draco grimaced at that thought

_How do you start a conversation that will change your life as well as those around you forever?_

There was a loud pop and one of the house elves appeared directly in front of him.

"Young Master Draco, breakfast is ready," came the squeaky voice.

"Would you draw me a bath and lay out my clothes for today, Tibby?"

"Tibby will do right away, Young Master Draco Sir."

Draco sighed. He seemed to be developing a habit of doing that. He turned and walked towards the en suite not at all in a rush to begin what would probably be the longest day of his life yet.

The bathroom was warm as he stepped in. As he watched, Draco saw steam rising from his waiting bath. It looked so inviting so Draco stripped and slid into his hot, soothing haven. If only for a short while, he could shut out the world and let his mind go blank.

Lying in the water, Draco came to the conclusion that the longer he waited the worse it would be at least for him. He reached up and hauled himself up and out. Getting dressed gave him something to distract himself and something to do with his hands.

Finally deciding he had prolonged the moment long enough, Draco walked out of his chambers, down the hall and descended the stairs one at a time.

_Oh get a hold of yourself. You are a Malfoy. Act like it._

As he neared the dining room, Draco heard the quiet chattering going on just inside the room. Taking a deep breath, Draco braced himself and walked into the dining room to face his family.

* * *

Walking onto the platform, Draco had to question his sanity. It was the beginning of the term and Draco had never felt more uncertain or terrified. Of course, the world only saw a young man with pale, shoulder length hair, cool grey eyes and a blank expression on his face that occasionally turned into a sneer.

"Draco, do you have everything?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Yes, Mother."

"Are you ready? Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Concern shimmered in her eyes.

"Yes, now that I've made my choice I actually feel almost somewhat at peace," Draco replied softly careful that no one could overhear them. Nobody needed to be aware of what was going on or what was going to hopefully happen before he was ready to reveal it.

"Son," Lucius prodded quietly

"Father?"

As Lucius leaned forward to formally hug Draco farewell, his lips brushed Draco's ear as he whispered to him.

"Good luck, Draco. No matter what happens or what time it is, all you have to do is contact me and I'll be there."

Draco pulled away and looked up at his father. Lucius allowed his emotionless mask to slip for a second and Draco saw his father's concern, love and fear for him.

"Thank you," Draco chocked quietly.

Mentally shaking himself, he gathered his things and walked to board the train. Somewhere between walking from his parents and to the train, his entourage appeared from the billowing stream flanking him almost as if from out of nowhere forming a sort of protective semi-circle guarding their prince, noticeable only to those who knew about the darker side of the wizarding community.

Draco was so used to this happening that he didn't even register Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise's presences until they were all seated in their compartment having already put their suitcases out of the way.

"Oh, hello"

"Well it's about time your highness," Pansy exclaimed giving a little mock curtsey.

"Ye, Draco. Where was that head of yours? Up in the clouds again?" Goyle taunted cheerfully. He seemed to take great pleasure in the fact that Draco had been caught off guard once again.

Draco turned towards Goyle and gave him the coldest, dirtiest look he could muster. All that did was provide a cue for the four other people to burst into unrelenting laughter.

Draco sighed once more and looked out the window. Watching the steam roll across the platform, his mind began to once again wander off. He was only vaguely aware of the bantering going on around him between his closest friends.

Draco was brought back to reality when he noticed two things at once. One, that the door to their compartment was still wide open. Two, the Golden Trio had reached their doorway. Draco drew a deep breath while he began to mentally curse the Weasel.

_Why does he feel the need to constantly pick a fight with us? But then again we do start at least half of them. Well here we go again. Brilliant way to start the term off!_

"Weasel, was there something you wanted or are you going to just stand there and stare all day?" Blaise taunted in his most superior voice. A mischievous glint in his eye that only those that knew him would notice.

Draco watched fascinated yet again at the look the weasel got on his face when confronted by someone from Slytherin. His face went the same colour of his hair and his lips thinned into a small, white line.

Draco shifted his gaze and found himself staring at none other that Harry Potter. The Wizarding World's "Saviour". He had grown over the summer. He must now have been about a foot taller than Draco. His black hair had grown out a bit to hang round his tanned face and in front of his eyes which he kept running his hands through, trying and failing to keep it out of the way.

Vibrant green eyes held Draco's attention next.

_Potter's, no Harry's eyes are usually so expressive and sometimes I feel as though I'm drowning in them. Wait, What? What the hell am I? Some clichéd school girl?_

Mentally reprimanding himself, Draco's eyes fell on Harry's lips. Somehow they seemed fuller, more kissable.

_What? Where did that thought come from? Come on Malfoy, what is the matter with you? Now is not the time to be thinking of Harry's lips. No matter how kissable they look._

Draco realized that throughout the confrontation he had been silent. With great effort, Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry and concentrated on the verbal blows being exchanged over his head.

It appeared that once again the Weasel had been defeated as he turned and fled rather quickly in the general direction of his compartment. Harry, Draco noticed, took longer than normal to disappear. His eyes briefly met Draco's and he seemed to be puzzled by what he saw reflected there before turning and following his friend.

Draco Malfoy looked at Harry's retreating back and sighed once again for what seemed like the millionth time. Glancing around, he noticed his friends all looking at him as though he had grown an extra head.

_Great! Just what I need to make my so far wonderful morning complete. An interrogation. Argh!_

Draco shifted slightly and quietly whispered to himself.

"Yes. Everything is going to change this year."

Being overheard, his friends gave him looks that had both puzzlement and concern in them. Not wanting to answer the endless questions that would surely be coming his way, Draco leaned his head against the cold window pane and closed his eyes. Desperate to shut out the world even for a few minutes as the train carried him towards Hogwarts and his destiny whether he wanted it to or not.

_Oh Yes, change is coming and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_

AN: I don't have a beta for this so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I am a bit of a drama queen sometimes so don't be too surprised by it. Hope you enjoyed this Let me know what you think. I live for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

AN: Sirius did not die; he was only badly injured but has recovered. The sixth book didn't happen. Dumbledore is still alive and hasn't told Harry about the horcruxes yet. Draco is not a Death eater and Bill was not injured. Any other things not clear please let me know

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter followed his best friend back towards their usual compartment with a frown on his face. It was the beginning of his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They hadn't even arrived on the school grounds yet but had somehow ended up in a fight with the Slytherins. However, this was not what was bothering the raven haired boy since he and Ron got into fights with the Slytherins fairly often.

"Did either of you notice anything off about Malfoy?" he asked Ron and Hermione once they were seated.

"Nope, sorry mate. Why would you even care though? He seemed to be like the same old git to me." Ron replied not really paying attention to Harry.

_Why would I be worried about Malfoy? What is wrong with me? Although he certainly had looked different. Almost beautiful. Yes beautiful is the right word. Wait, What? Where the bloody hell did that thought come from. I must be getting sick or something._

"Harry, Harry?"

"Mmmm… Sorry what were you saying Hermione?"

"I asked if you were ready for this year," she replied clearly exasperated with him.

"I'm doing good Hermione. I'm glad to be back though. Living with the Dursleys is not my idea of a good holiday."

"I don't know how you put up with them for all that time."

"Don't really have a choice but I won't have to go back there."

This seemed to satisfy Hermione as she turned towards Ron and started firing questions at him.

_When are they just going to get together already? They are beginning to drive me insane with all this tension._

Harry's thoughts began to drift back to the earlier confrontation with the Slytherins. It was certainly odd that Draco had been silent the whole time. Although Harry knew that the other boy had thought that he had been subtle, Harry was aware of the fact that Malfoy had been studying him. It hadn't been the usually stare that Malfoy gave him but rather an intense and curious observation that had left Harry with feelings he would rather forget.

_I mean this is Malfoy I'm talking about. Even if I did have those feelings, which I don't, there was no way that Malfoy would ever feel the same way. Not a chance, well maybe if hell froze over but maybe only then._

Sighing, Harry leaned his head against the window and mulled over his very confused feelings. Unknowingly mimicking Draco. The chattering of his two friends was somewhat soothing and Harry decided to just leave his thoughts alone for now. He had enough problems without creating more for himself.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched Ron and Hermione. A strange feeling rose in Harry. It felt almost like emptiness and yearning. Reflecting on this Harry came to the conclusion that while he loved his two best friends he was envious.

He just wanted one person to love him.

He knew that Hermione and Ron loved him but it wasn't the same. Harry craved someone to love him, want to be with him and care for him regardless of the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Any person that pursued him wanted him because of his fame. Nobody except his Gryffindor friends seemed to be able to look past it and then only Ron and Hermione really saw him.

_I wonder if I'll ever find someone._

He was broken out of his thoughts by Ron.

"We're here, mate. Time to get our arses moving."

"Right. Be there in a sec."

Walking behind them, the trio headed towards the carriages. The night air was becoming chilly so Harry wrapped his cloak just a little tighter around him. Looking to the side Harry noticed Malfoy doing the same. He was as always surrounded by his little group of bodyguards. Behind them it seemed as though the rest of the Slytherins were also forming a loose circle around Malfoy. Harry shook his head.

_I must be getting paranoid. Why would they all be so protective of Malfoy? Mental note to self, watch them a little more closely and check to see if imagining things._

Harry snorted none too quietly.

_I must be insane, wanting to watch the Slytherins._

But despite these thoughts Harry found himself once again watching the group, particularly Malfoy. Once they were all out of sight, Harry climbed into his own carriage for the short journey to Hogwarts' grounds.

* * *

Yawning, Harry Potter stretched his arms above his head. It was the first day of classes. Harry got up slowly and went to the bathrooms, stopping only to grab his clothes on his way out of the door.

Turning on the taps, Harry stripped. He stepped into the steaming hot waster and couldn't help but let out an appreciative sigh. Once clean, the raven haired boy walked out and got dressed in his Gryffindor uniform. Completely dressed and ready for the day, he made his way down to the Great Hall for some much needed breakfast.

The Great Hall was already filled with students. The noise from all the chattering could be heard in the foyer outside the hall. Harry walked in, letting the noise wash over him. Ron and Hermione were already seated at the Gryffindor table, loading up their plates. Harry strolled over to them and sat next to Ron.

Feeling as though he was being watched, he looked up, connecting with grey eyes that could only belong to one person. Malfoy and Harry stared at each other, eyes holding, neither looking away. The customary sneers were missing from both faces as they silently regarded one another.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Hermione enquired, having noticed Harry was not participating in the conversations around them.

"Or should we ask who?" Ron teased Harry, a big grin plastered across his freckled face.

"Mmm…Sorry, what were you saying Hermione?"

Harry managed to drag his eyes from Malfoy's, hoping the others hadn't noticed who had held his attention.

"I asked who or what you were looking at."

"Oh, I wasn't really looking at anything," Harry quickly lied.

_If they knew I was interested in Malfoy at all, they'd probably cart me off to St. Mungos._

Standing up along with some other seventh years, Harry and his friends walked towards their first class.

_Transfiguration, Charms and then Care of Magical Creatures. Well at least I don't have potions today._

Not looking where he was going, he crashed into a wall. The wall turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, watch where you're going, Malfoy," Ron demanded rather loudly.

"Now why would he want to do that, Weasel? Why would he do anything _you_ suggested?" Blaise taunted from next to Malfoy.

As if by an unspoken agreement, both Harry and Draco stepped in front of their respective friends, not wanting another fight so early in the morning of their first day back.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall chose that moment to make her appearance. Taking in the crowd, Potter and Malfoy facing each other with their friends behind them as if for support, she concluded that they must have once again been fighting.

"Potter. Malfoy. Detention for a week, starting tonight," she declared.

Harry thought of protesting. This time both he and Malfoy had been innocent. However, one look at McGonagall's face convinced him not to argue.

"Sorry professor, it won't happen again," said Harry, all the while knowing it was a false promise.

"You had better hope not, Mr Potter. Take your seats. All of you," she ordered.

Having taken his seat, Harry risked a sideways glance at Malfoy. He didn't seem unhappy about the detention at all, but then again Malfoy never showed any emotion except maybe the occasional dislike for someone.

Taking his cue from Malfoy, Harry showed no reaction, but inside he was actually looking forward to detention, which was highly unusual.

_Something has definitely changed about Malfoy and maybe I'll find out what or why this week in detention…_

With that thought, Harry turned back to McGonagall who had already started the lesson.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. Please let me know of any questions or suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Transfiguration was over, Draco was out of the classroom. Without pausing to think, he walked straight to a secret room on the third floor that he had discovered by accident at the end of his second year. Whenever Draco wanted peace, he came to this room. It had become his in many ways.

Going towards the portrait of Hogwarts, painted some hundreds years ago, he barely paused to touch the spot on the wall to open the entrance. Stepping inside his haven, he simply walked over to the closest chair and collapsed into it.

_Detention for a week with Potter._

Draco tried and failed to suppress the excitement growing in him.

_I get to spend two hours alone with Harry every evening for a week. I wonder how Harry is taking this, but then he is almost constantly in trouble. This should be nothing new to him._

Only having his next class in two hours, Draco put his head back and drifted off to sleep, thinking about tonight's detention and the fact that it had provided him the perfect opportunity to begin his plan.

* * *

Draco walked towards the detention venue with a slight, barely noticeable spring in his step. Coming to a stop outside the classroom, he braced himself and then walked inside. Looking around, he noticed that the room was quite empty.

_Potter's late again. No surprise there._

Moving towards the closest chair, he sat down and made himself comfortable while waiting for Harry to grace him with his presence. Hearing footsteps, Draco turned slightly, now facing the doorway.

Running as fast as was possible with the books in his arms, Harry skidded round a corner and ran towards the classroom. Finally reaching the door, Harry grabbed the doorframe and yanked himself into the classroom. Coming to a complete stop, he noticed Malfoy had looked up and had a highly amused look on his face.

"Oh, you're here. Already. By yourself. Alone. Here."

"Very observant of you, Potter. You get an O." Draco drawled.

Upon hearing Malfoy's voice, Harry promptly dropped the pile of books in his arms.

"Graceful as ever, I see Potter."

Bending down, Harry began to pick up the scattered books. Reaching out to collect a red book, his hand connected with someone else's. Jerking his head up, Harry saw that Malfoy had moved away from the desk and was actually helping him collect his things off the floor.

"Here," Draco said, handing Harry the last book.

His fingers brushed Malfoy's and a warm, tingly feeling shot up both boys' arms, starting where their fingers had connected. A deep pink flush spread across both Harry and Draco's faces as they jerked away and stood up, quickly putting space between them.

"So…ummm…" Harry began nervously.

_Why am I so nervous around him all of a sudden?_

From out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched Harry squirm slightly.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?" Draco suggested.

"Right, you take that half of the desks and I'll take the other half," Harry replied, gesturing towards the desks.

Malfoy got a strange look on his face before he sighed, took off his robes and rolled his sleeves up.

Getting to work on cleaning the desks manually, Draco hummed the chorus of one of his favourite songs.

Harry was once again surprised as he listened for a few seconds before recognizing the song.

"You know that muggle song?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I do. Listen to your heart is one of my favourites," Draco answered nonchalantly. Behind his mask of indifference, the blonde was jumping for joy at having Harry's attention.

_Harry started a conversation with me!_

"So, what do you listen to?" Draco asked, desperate to keep Harry talking to him as they worked.

"Well…" Harry started slowly, unsure why Malfoy was interested.

"I like Fall Out Boy, Thrice, RJA. Bands like them and a few others. What about you?" he enquired hesitantly.

"Pretty much the same. Hey would you look at that. We finally agreed on something" Draco surprisingly teased.

The rest of detention found the boys calling an unspoken truce and discussing their interests ranging from Quidditch teams to authors. Anyone watching would not have believed their eyes. The two young men spent more than their two hours detention talking before realizing the time and separating to head to their dorms.

* * *

Down in the Great Hall the next morning, Harry Potter was still puzzled over the previous night's events. Staring off into space, he didn't notice a large, brown school owl land in front of him until it pecked at his finger.

Curiously, Ron Weasley watched over Harry's shoulder as he untied the letter from the owl's leg.

"Who's it from, mate?"

Unrolling the note, Harry scanned its contents and then just as quickly refolded it, stood and left the hall. Behind him, he left his two very confused and slightly worried best friends.

"You don't think something is wrong do you, Mione?"

"No, he didn't look upset, merely surprised."

Across the hall, grey eyes tracked Harry's movement until he was out of sight. Draco took an unsteady breath and hoped he had made the right choice.

Once outside the Great Hall. Harry reopened the note and carefully read it again. This time more slowly to be sure he was reading right.

_**Harry**_

_**Meet me at the entrance to the astronomy tower after your classes today.**_

_** I know you probably don't trust me but you will be completely safe. **_

_**I don't wish any harm to you. I want to try and help you.**_

_**Draco**_

Unsure whether this was another joke, Harry decided to take a chance and at the end of the day see what Malfoy, no Draco, wanted.

_It can't be that bad. I'll have my wand and take the invisibility cloak, just incase._

Still thinking about the blonde, Harry walked towards Charms, the first class of the day.

* * *

AN: It's a bit shorter than normal. Next one should be longer and with some Drarry action.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Finally! I thought that I would never get out of there. Snape was being weirder than usual._

Throughout his double potions, Snape didn't seem to be interested in tormenting Harry. Ok so he had the occasional sneer and the comments about his inability to read but no points what so ever had been deducted from him the whole time.

By this time, Harry was by the Gryffindor Tower. Going through the portrait of the fat lady, he took the stairs two at a time, heading towards his room. More importantly his trunk where his invisibility cloak was stashed.

Slipping it around himself, the now invisible Harry Potter headed towards the Astronomy Tower to meet Draco Malfoy. Harry slowed his steps as he got nearer. Draco was pacing at the foot of the staircase.

_That's strange. Why would he be nervous?_

Not knowing Harry was already present, Draco paced, wondering for the nth time if he had done the right thing by attempting to reach out to Harry.

_Bugger. Where is he? Is he even coming? What if I scared him off with my note when he just started talking to me?_

Upon hearing a faint sound, Draco whirled around and came face to face with the raven haired young man that had been occupying his thoughts.

"Hello, Malfoy."

All of Draco's nerves disappeared when Harry opened his mouth and spoke.

"I wanted to show you something. I thought of it last night," the blonde announced, getting straight to the point.

Turning, he reached back, grabbed Harry's arm and half led, half dragged him to the room on the third floor that no one else knew about.

Harry gave no protest as Malfoy dragged him somewhere. All his focus was on the hand that gripped his arm. The wonderful sensations running through his body.

_I give up, I wonder what Malfoy, no Draco, would do if I suddenly dragged him into an empty classroom and snogged him within an inch of his life._

Images began dancing in front of his eyes of everything he wanted to do to and with the pale blonde.

_Well that proves it, I suppose__**. I **__**Like Draco Bloody Malfoy**__._ _Bugger._

Draco glanced back making sure Harry was still following him.

_He isn't even trying to ask what's going on or make a single protest._

Finally reaching his destination, he walked in, pulling an unresisting Harry behind him. Harry froze upon entering the room. Draco swallowed once again nervous and quickly tried to explain.

"I come here to get some peace and quiet. To get away from everything. I thought you might like it and if you wanted, I could share it with you. You said last night that you sometimes wished you could get away for a while. This is the best thing I could think of," Draco rambled on.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Draco."

Turing around Harry faced Draco since leaving the Astronomy Tower.

_Nobody has done anything like this for me before._

"Come, let me show you around," Draco's voice came from close behind him.

Harry looked at Draco more than he focused on anything the blonde pointed out. Noticing the time, the pair made their way down to detention quietly continuing their conversation about their favourite Quidditch Teams.

* * *

That Friday night after detention found Harry and Draco in front of the fire in their secret room. Curled up on the sofa, Draco was lost in thought.

A thud brought him out of his silent musings. Harry had dropped yet another book.

Draco's lips curved into a small smile. Harry always seemed to be clumsy around him. Deciding to use this to his advantage, the Slytherin uncurled himself from the sofa and bent down to pick up the book at the exact same moment that Harry did, mimicking each other's actions as though they were a reflection for the other. Draco's hand reached the book first and a split second later, Harry's hand covered it.

Standing up, Draco handed Harry back his book. A sense of de ja vu briefly came over him. Looking up at Harry through his pale blonde eyelashes, he noticed that the raven head's eyes seemed to be glued to his lips.

Emerald green eyes connected with desire tinted grey ones. Both their lips parted slightly, breaths coming out in soft little gasps of anticipation. Not knowing who moved first, Harry found his lips covering the soft lips of the pale blonde before him.

It started out slowly, hesitantly, each exploring his partner's lips. Draco became aware of something running along his bottom lip, begging entry. Realizing it was Harry's tongue, he moaned low in his throat and parted his lips, granting entrance.

Having no idea what he was doing, Harry gathered that he had to be doing something right if the noises coming out of Draco's throat were any indication.

As he once again slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth to duel with the blonde's tongue, Harry lifted his hands and ran them through the long silky strands of white blonde, golden hair. He grabbed a fist full of hair and used it as leverage to tilt Draco's headed back, giving him even more access to his partner's mouth.

His other hand ran down Draco's back, feeling every muscle until settling on the lower part of his back. Without conscious thought, Harry began tracing invisible patterns over and over again.

Draco couldn't suppress another moan as the feeling tingling all over his body resembled that of someone that had gotten too cozy with a lightning strike. Littler white lights were dancing behind his eyelids as the pleasure increased.

Harry's tongue retreated back into his own mouth, Draco's following protesting against stopping.

Finally pulling away they realized that they needed to breath, Harry bent his head down, touching his forehead to Draco's.

"Bugger, that was some first kiss," the blonde quipped.

"What's happening to us? Everything is happening so fast," Harry whispered still out of breath. He captured Draco's lips in a short, sweet kiss.

Pulling away, Draco looked Harry in the eye and uttered four words that would cause any sane person to start worrying.

"We need to talk."

Harry immediately picked up on Draco's serious tone. Taking the callous hand that had been resting on his hip, the Slytherin prince led his Gryffindor over to the sofa.

Sitting down, he tugged the raven head down next to him.

_Well here goes nothing. I just wish I knew how this was going to turn out._

"Harry, what do you know of soul mates?"

* * *

AN: What you think? Good? Bad?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**WARNINGS: SLASH SEX SCENE AHEAD**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Previously:_

"_We need to talk."_

_Harry immediately picked up on Draco's serious tone. Taking the callous hand that had been resting on his hip, the Slytherin prince led his Gryffindor over to the sofa._

_Sitting down, he tugged the raven head down next to him._

_Well here goes nothing. I just wish I knew how this was going to turn out._

"_Harry, what do you know of soul mates?"_

_And Now:_

Frowning at the unusual question, Harry had to think before replying.

"Well all I really know is that it refers to two people that are meant to be together."

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Harry," Draco started slowly, deciding to start from the beginning.

"Many years ago finding your soul mate was more of a common thing but for some reason over time it has become quiet rare. These days only the oldest and most powerful families are able to still find their mate.

Harry had an idea of where this was heading, "Ok and I'm guessing that the Malfoys are one of them."

"Yes, there are things about my family that many people have forgotten."

Harry tugged Draco into his arm on the couch, getting comfortable, "What sort of things?"

"To start a long time ago the Wizarding World was ruled by a royal family and not the ministry. There was a massacre and most of the royal family was killed. Only one person survived and they went into hiding."

Harry scrunched his nose in confusion, "Who and why did they kill the royal family?"

"Nobody knows who organized it but they were making an alliance with the American Wizarding Community and many people didn't want our pristine society tainted with barbarians," Draco explained, sneering sarcastically.

"Personally I think that we've done just fine on our own. We didn't need any help tainting our world but the royal family wouldn't back down no matter the threats."

"That is one of the worst, most pathetic reasons I have ever heard," Harry muttered into Draco's silky blonde hair before placing a kiss on his head.

"I agree, however, moving on. The point is that my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was the one surviving member. That makes our family one of the oldest and also the most powerful."

Harry sat in shock.

When his brain finally began functioning again, he spoke slowly, "That explains a lot actually."

Draco tilted his head back, resting on Harry's shoulder, as he stared at his face and asked, "Like what?"

"Like how the slytherins and other older families treat you as if you were royalty. You actually are."

Draco smiled softly and kissed Harry. Harry tightened his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Those of the royal family are born with a mark."

"I don't see a mark," Harry stated although it sounded more like a question.

Draco took one of Harry's hands and guided it under his shirt to his right hipbone.

"It's right here. It's almost like a tattoo except we're born with it and it can never come off."

Harry looked down to where his hand was. There under his finger tips on Draco's right hipbone was a mark. He moved his fingers to get a better view and the blonde shifted so that he was lying over Harry's lap giving him better access.

The mark was pure black that really stood out on Draco's pale skin. It was a complex design made of man different runes most of which he couldn't identify. In the center, was an image of a dragon. It was very beautiful.

Lightly Harry traced his fingers over the mark. Looking up at the grey eyes watching him, Harry asked, 'We're mates aren't we?"

Slowly the blonde nodded his head. Harry smirked, moved out from under Draco and then proceeded to crawl up his body with a predatory grin.

"Good," he breathed upon reaching Draco's mouth before capturing the soft lips in a possessive kiss.

Draco immediately responded, opening his mouth to allow the raven haired teen's tongue in. The kiss was passionate and possessive. The blonde wrapped his arms around his partner's shoulders.

Desperate for more contact, Harry tugged Draco's legs apart and hiked one up around his waist giving him space to settle between the blonde's spread legs. The slytherin broke the kiss gasping and moaning at the sensations running through his body.

Soon the cloths separating them became too much and in his frustration, Harry wandlessly banished their clothing. The pair moaned as the feeling of skin against skin added even more pleasure. After a few minutes, Draco became impatient and tried to tug Harry down to him hoping that he would get the message.

Harry, never slow to catch on, pushed himself up on his elbows to look to the blonde lying panting beneath him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco breathed before pulling his soon to be lover into another kiss.

Silently Harry cast lubrication and stretching charms. He slid his hand down the blonde's body until he reached Draco's hole. His index finger circled it a few times before he pushed one finger in shortly followed by two in an effort to add to his stretching.

"Harry, please," Draco begged almost out of breath.

Slowly, Harry removed his finger only to replace it with something a lot larger. Green eyes stared directly into passion glazed grey eyes as he slid forward aided by the lubrication charm.

When he was seated to the balls, he pulled out before pushing back in. In response, Draco moaned and clutched Harry's fore arms and wrapped both his legs around the Gryffindor's waist making him slid in even deeper than before.

Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss as he increased his thrusts. His tongue mimicking the movements of his lower body.

Running out of air they broke the kiss, the raven haired young man buried his face in the blonde's neck, both moaning in pleasure.

"Harry, yes, oh, oh, please."

"Ah, Draco, yes."

"Right there, Oh, Harry"

Far too sooner, they climaxed harder than they ever had before. Reluctantly, Harry pulled out and rolled onto his back taking his lover with him. A few whispered spell later and they were clean and cuddled up beneath a warm conjured blanket.

Draco drifted to sleep almost immediately. Harry kissed his forehead. He had always wanted a family, a partner. So finding out that he had a soul mate was a no brainer. He hadn't had to think long. Draco was his match in every way. He was one of the few people that could keep up with him, challenge him. The blonde was beautiful, powerful and as he had come to learn an amazing person once you got to know him. He was everything Harry could have wanted in a lover and more. There was no way he would have been willing to turn his back the blonde. No matter what he knew he wouldn't regret his choice. Everything else could wait for tomorrow. With a smile, Harry snuggled further under the blanket and pulled Draco closer before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

AN: I'm not too sure about this chapter, I've been suffering from writer's block when it come to this story so let me know what you think and any suggestions would be welcome.


End file.
